Rusty Intel
by Sartmang
Summary: After noticing some not so great things about his guild, Gajeel's got a bone to pick with everybody. Gajeel x Levy, Gruvia, Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

"Gajeel, don't … I'm not upset anymore!" Levy whispered frantically as she tugged at Gajeel's arm. He looked at her. For a moment he reconsidered what he was going to do. He didn't want her to feel upset, but at the same time he couldn't back out from this one. He had to do this. He absolutely had to do this.

"This has been bugging me for weeks – I can't just drop it," he mumbled as he gently tried to shrug her off.

"Why now?"

"Because I don't want this shit to happen again."

"But I'm not mad anymore!"

"But you were hurt."

"But I'm over it!"

"I'm not."

"Gajeel!" she cried.

He cringed internally, as he knew his stubborn attitude was hurting her. This was the exact reason why he had to talk to master. When they entered the guild, she reluctantly let go of his arm and sat down at a nearby table. They weren't public about their relationship as they were still new to the title. Neither wanted anything to be too obvious, despite the catcalls and jokes. They had hoped that no one noticed their depressed aura.

However, one red-haired mage saw their interaction. Before Gajeel reached the bar to ask where Master Makarov was, Erza appeared before him.

"You will tell me what happened," she said with narrowed eyes. She had penchant for demanding, not asking. "Levy does not look happy; she was upset when she entered the guild with you."

"I don't need to say anything to you," Gajeel said back, with his arms crossed. _This is partly your fault too,_ he wanted to add. Titiana didn't miss the his accusatory glare, and was about to take a threatening step forward before Levy interrupted.

"Erza, please," the small blunette called out from the table. "Gajeel has something important to do."

Gajeel knew that Levy didn't approve of him talking to Master, but at least she they agreed that it was unnecessary to involve others right now. For a moment his gruff demeanor softened, as he took a slight comfort in her attempt to protect him.

"You heard her," Gajeel said. "I need to talk to Master."

Erza considered Levy's words and relented. "Fine," she said as she walked away towards Gray and Natsu's table. The two mages froze upon seeing her irritated, wondering if she was going to punish them for fighting again. Instead, she sat down and gazed at Gajeel before turning back to the table. This caused the usual bickering duo to also look at iron dragon slayer and back at the scarlet mage in confusion.

Gajeel didn't care. He looked at Levy and his eyes spoke a sincere thanks, earning a slight smile for her. Her spirits momentarily lifted. He also saw that Juvia had just arrived, and was looking at him. Their teamwork allowed them to exchange conversations through mere eye contact. She gazed at him with raised brows, and his lips tightened in response.

 _What are you doing_?

 _Something that I should have beaten the ice-bastard for months ago._

Juvia's eyes slightly widened – she too told Gajeel last week, along with Levy, not to talk about this. It wasn't worth it. However, Juvia didn't bother to change his mind; she knew Gajeel wouldn't listen to her. She looked down for a moment and sighed. _Of course he was going to do this_ , she told herself. When she looked back up again, her eyes held a bored expression. For a moment, he saw a glimpse of the Rain Woman she once was - seemingly uncaring, and with an air of indifference. Her old shield was emerging once more.

 _If that is what you wish_ , her tired eyes replied.

Gajeel hated knowing that Gray could bring out that side of her.

He watched Juvia walk to Levy's table, and thanked her silently. Levy probably didn't want to be alone while Gajeel talked to Master Makarov. The girls looked silently at each other, and Juvia put a comforting hand on Levy's arm.

 _Trust him_ , Juvia eyes softened. _He wouldn't do this if he didn't care greatly for you_. The shine that usually accompanied Juvia was dulled today. Levy felt a pang of guilt, as she knew that the water mage recently endured more pain for a much longer period of time. What Gajeel did was so benign in comparison. How could Juvia be the one to comfort her?

 _Thank you_ , Levy smiled and put her other hand on top of Juvia's. _He's doing this for you as well._

 _Juvia knows_.

And both girls smiled.

* * *

When Gajeel reached the bar, Mirajane was drying wine glasses with a soft hum. He asked if Master Makarov was awake.

"He's actually upstairs talking to Laxus. Did you need something?" Mirajane asked.

"I want to talk to Master."

"Oh?" she said, and her eyes twinkled. "Are you asking for Levy's hand in marriage, perhaps?" Had it been any other day, Gajeel would have scoffed and said "Don't be crazy." Today was different; he looked at the demon bartender and chose his words carefully.

"Let me talk to Master Makarov, Mirajane." The woman continued to a dry dishes, but her pace was notably slower. Despite her big smile, he could feel her gaze on him, and dangerous edge was felt in her words.

"Sure, Gajeel-kun," she said coolly before nodding towards the stairs the led to Master's study. Anyone was allowed to go upstairs, but they still needed to talk to Mirajane before entering the study. Gajeel didn't want to her to assume the worse of him, and so he looked back at her before walking up the stairs.

"It's just something that's been bothering me – and others too, but no one's talking about it."

"I know what it's about, Gajeel-kun," she said with her back turned to him. Her pace in drying glasses resumed to its normal speed again. Gajeel wasn't surprised. He was sure in her attempt to find (and cause) relationship gossip, she somehow stumbled upon his heated discussion with Levy from a few weeks ago. "I have ears everywhere in Fiore, and I just hope you know why they .." she looked back at Erza's table, "… did what they did. Some time ago, I would have done the same thing."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm not defending them. But at the very least, I want you to understand their intentions."

Gajeel looked at his Team B member in slight surprise. She didn't hate him. She was also more mature than some other guild members, and he felt relief in his realization that she acknowledged his doubts. Now he felt even more compelled to talk to Master. Rather than saying thank you out loud, he opted for something else: "You can let them listen in," he said. "It may do them some good."

"Already had it set up, Gajeel-kun," she laughed lightly. "I think it will, too." She resumed her hum.

When Gajeel finally entered Master Makarov's room, Mirajane had beckoned Natsu, Gray, and Erza to come over.

"He looked awfully serious," Mirajane noted.

"Yes, he had a grave expression on his face," Erza said.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu said.

"Yeah, Erza's mad and Levy's in a weird mood," Gray said. He didn't mention that Juvia hadn't looked at him once since entering the guild.

"I don't know what the case is …" Mirajane said innocently. "But I've wired Master's room, and we can listen in on their conversation right here!" she said, and her crystal ball suddenly appeared on the bar table. She noted how no one told her it was wrong to eavesdrop; rather, her fellow members quickly looked into the glass.

"What are you guys looking at?" said a curious voice.

They all turned around for a moment and say that Lucy had arrived. She walked up to the table and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Watching that iron-bastard and the old man talk. Wanna listen in?" Natsu said, and he pulled Lucy next to him.

"Are you guys sure this is okay?" Lucy asked? She also looked intently at the crystal ball, but with more hesitation than curiousity. Mirajane felt some pity for Lucy's intuition; it probably wasn't a good idea to be so close to Natsu during this eavesdrop session.

"Sure, sure! No one hides secrets from each other here! That's like leaving ya behind!" Nastu said with a big grin.

"Exactly," Erza said.

"Yeah," Gray agreed.

Mirajane decided not to say anything, but she noted Lucy's downcast stare.

"You're right.." Lucy said slowly.

* * *

If there was one thing that the Phantom Lord guild appreciated, it was information. Part of the reason why Gajeel and the Elemental Four worked so well was because of their proficiency in exchanging valuable information. How else were they able to stage a successful attack on Fairy Tail? Even low level, general members followed orders precisely. In fact, Gajeel and Juvia would agree that anyone from Phantom Lord had an almost perfectionist attitude. No one had to like each other to do well on a mission – if the information was there and communication was solid, then the mission was likely going to be a success. Their previous master had taught them that. ("You don't have to be friends, but you must absolutely be _informed_ ," Master Jose would emphasize.) How else could you have an edge on anyone? You needed to intel about everything - including about your comrades - and you needed to be well aware of your skills to be of any use to anyone. It was cold calculated work. It made sense.

Fairy Tail made no sense. Fairy Tail was the embodiment of wearing your heart on your sleeve, and throwing logic out the window. It was a place where you were encouraged to love and embrace imperfections. It was a new perspective that took Gajeel a long while to accept and practice, and he had to admit that he was more powerful when he was in touch with his feelings. He could never thank Fairy Tail enough for that.

But just like any other guild, Fairy Tail members had their faults as well. Certain guild members had no limit when it came to fighting, and others had no idea what planning meant. Fairy Tail was known to be the most powerful, but also the most destructive. How Master Makarov was able to balance that financially, Gajeel never wanted or cared to know. These were faults that Gajeel happily accepted, as he had a strong proclivity for rushing into things head on and without any limit. Over time, however, he noted that some Fairy Tail members – particularly the long standing members – had a penchant for abandoning comrades for the sake of pursuing personal goals.

He began to notice it when he had decided to reconstruct Team B without telling Levy. He didn't know why she was upset until she talked to him in hushed tones during camp. It was their first fight, and he regretted snapping her. Looking back, he realized that Mirajane had probably heard the entire conversation.

 _"We've been working together for a year, and then you just suddenly up and go?" Levy said._

 _"I didn't think you'd mind," Gajeel said defensively._

 _"Then you decide to joke that I can't fit into your bag?"_

 _"I wouldn't have said it if I knew you felt this way, Jesus.." he said, looking away. He heard Levy sniff, and knew she was on the verge of tears. He hated himself for making her feel this way. The Team B group had stopped for the night near a river, and people were partnered up be guards._

 _"That's not the point. I wouldn't mind you going. I'd encourage you! It's not like I expect this as if I'm your .. your girlfriend," she said. Both of them slightly flushed as they didn't talk about the status of their relationship. "I just don't like the idea of someone I care about, friend or m-more, just leaving without telling me anything. I would have even pinpointed Laxus for you."_

 _Gajeel didn't know what to say, and his silence made Levy sniff loudly._

 _"I thought you told me information was valuable," she said, with a slightly raised voice. She couldn't yell and wake up others. "Why can't you consider your leaving as valuable information, when it can affect me in this way?" she said before turning to leave the campsite for the water. It was then that he realized that he was in the wrong, and he found himself expressing words in a voice that was unfamiliar to him._

 _"I'm sorry," he said, looking down with shame. She froze upon hearing his apology, but refused to walk back to him. "Part of it was for your safety, and another part of it was because I .. really didn't think about it," he admitted. "I was a dick, I'm sorry," he said again as he got up walked up to her. They didn't hold hands, nor did they hug. They rarely did, as most of their sentimental moments took place through the brushing of fingers or simple eye contact. He didn't face her, and it bothered Levy to know that he was acting this way because he felt ashamed. She knew she was only angry because she was hurt, but at the same time she didn't want him to hurt either. They both continued to look at the river._

 _"Don't hate yourself for it," she said softly._

 _"Too late," he said with a scoff. She knew that he never forgave himself for hurting Fairy Tail and her, but she didn't want this to add to his guilt. They stood next to each other in silence for another ten minutes._

 _"I think you just need to check your ego some," Levy said, finally facing him. "It's .. it's not fair for you to decide if something is safe for me, or not. It just makes it doubly unfair for me to be ignorant of it all."_  
 _Heaving a heavy sigh, Gajeel found himself expressing another set of words that were foreign to him._

 _"You're right," he said, and they walked back to posts._

Somehow, Levy always managed to make it natural for Gajeel to be vulnerable. He appreciated her patience, and truly was in awe that someone like her would acknowledge him. He swore that he wouldn't do something like that again. Not because she was becoming someone special, but because he had hurt a comrade.

A week after they found Laxus and the other half of Fairy Tail, Gajeel was in deep thought about what his not-yet-girlfriend said. He never used to be this way, he realized. Back in Phantom, he'd report most of his actions to Master Jose, and even told Juvia of his missions when they became actual friends. In fact, that was probably the only time he felt an iota of camaraderie towards his old guild. It bothered him to know that he did this so easily and managed to hurt Levy with realizing it.

During travel, he also conversed with Juvia. Gajeel demanded to know what happened. Her demeanor was more depressed than usual when Gray wasn't around, and he would catch her looking panicked when she was left to her thoughts. Her aura felt different; often times he would feel a slight emptiness in her despite smiling for everyone in the group. When he learned that Gray had done something very similar to what he did (and much worse, as Juvia told him the exact number of days, hours, and minutes he was gone), he felt shame and anger. Unlike him though, Gray seemed to be completely knowledgeable of his actions and still went through with leaving Juvia behind.

That fucking asshole.

At that point, Juvia tried to explain that Erza had a reason for all this. It angered Gajeel even more to know that two comrades were hurting Juvia knowingly. It didn't help that Erza also made secret team to save Master Makarov.

Natsu was just as bad, as he simply left Lucy as note. Apparently he never gave her any contact information, or an indication of when he would come back. Though he wasn't close to Lucy, Gajeel realized that he could have at least tried to keep in touch with members who weren't Levy. He felt selfish all over again.

He imagined Levy or Juvia pulling the same shit on him, and realized how furious and anxious he would be if left completely ignorant of their whereabouts. It reminded him of how his dragon had left years ago - which made him feel even worse.

 _What the fuck is up with this guild_ , he thought to himself. _I probably picked up this habit from being around those guys for a while._

He then realized that Master Makarov left and disbanded Fairy Tail to take care of things by himself. It made sense now why Erza, Natsu, and Gray did this often. They must have learned from the master himself, and practically no one had any say in their actions being hurtful to their comrades. He absolutely had to say something to Master about this. He wanted Master to remind Fairy Tail members to keep each other in the loop. If Master couldn't do that, then Gajeel wanted then to at least put out the message that this shit is not ever okay. He didn't want to hurt Levy again, see Juvia depressed, and or even picture Lucy giving another fake smile.

He felt apprehension for what he was about to do, as he still felt that he needed to prove himself to guild. This could be seen as defiance, and he could lose whatever work he did to gain Fairy Tail's trust.

 _No, no. Fuck that,_ Gajeel berated himself. He was a double agent for Master Makarov, and he took part in many battles. He had done his share many times. Levy even told him that he was integral to Fairy Tail's power, as he was also chosen for B Team in last year's tournament. He suddenly became more aware of the tattoo on his arm, and he willed himself not believe that the Master would remove it.

He had to do this. He absolutely had to this.

What seemed to be a long arduous walk from the bar to the second floor was finally over. He knocked on Master Makarov's door, and waited for an answer. He was sure the old man already knew he was there. A cheerful voice that masked a tired soul was heard.

"Come in, Gajeel."


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia was well aware of how she looked today. She seemed pretentious by her lack of expression, as if she was _utterly_ bored with everything around her. While her expression would soften whenever Levy spoke to her, she could feel the the weight of her face oozing, pushing her lips to form a grim line. Her brows would lift, as if attempting to reverse her teetering frown.

She hated feeling this way.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

There it was again. Rain would soon come again, and she was doing her best to prevent herself from exploding. Something in her felt mangled and betrayed, and she had no way to break out of such misery. She didn't know what mediums to use to channel her frustration and anger. For now she settled for peace that only the guild could provide. This level of peace was not perfect. Afterall, the source of her issues was on the other side of the room...

But there was comfort in knowing that there were people around who hadn't left her just yet. These people she could trust - Gajeel had learned, Levy understood, and Lucy for sure could relate. Three people were enough. There was slight contentment in commiserating.

She would take this feeling. She would take this over waiting in anxiety and fear for someone who didn't even seek her during her darkest moments. She briefly glimpsed at Gray, and could have sworn that he was just looking at her. On other days, she would have rejoiced at this, but her mood was so warped that she couldn't even force a smile.

 _Gray-sama ... why can't this pain go away, despite you being right there?_

She knew she was human for feeling this way, and she accepted that this would take time to overcome. However, last week's talk with Gajeel left her exhausted. Knowing what was he was capable of when he was serious, she forced herself to prepare for the worst. Her emotions would be exposed in a short matter of time, she knew it.

Drip. Drip.

Something felt off - she could feel a rise in her chest, signaling to her that a confrontation was going to happen. She wasn't ready. She only wanted to retreat into the Rain Woman she once was - because at least the Rain Woman would not have to acknowledge anything anymore.

* * *

"Gajeel, you can sit," the old man sad. He seemed calm, and it bothered the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel had seen a spectrum of emotions from this man; he saw the drunk version, the wacky version, and even saw the man cry during financial woes. He wasn't sure what to expect from today's countenance. It was too serene for his own comfort.

"I'm fine," Gajeel answered. "I need to talk to you about something, Master." While he looked at straight ahead, he could see Laxus lifting a brow in curiosity. Being around Laxus didn't bother him as much as he thought it would when speaking to the master. He decided that he didn't necessarily need a private party with the Fairy Tail patriach - he simply needed to be physically away from the guild members who bothered him.

"Go on," the guild master said. Master Makarov seemed much older today, as the youthful attitude that he usually maintained was set aside for this conversation. The fine lines and creases on his face were more pronounced when he wasn't smiling, and his eyes looked weary, as if ready for a battle was to be lost very soon.

Surprisingly enough, despite believing that Master Makarov influecing the actions that caused pain to his comrades, Gajeel did not feel the slightest bit angry towards this man. After all, it was due to this man's pity that Gajeel had a second chance at life and a family. Perhaps that was what led him to feel betrayed at the same time. How could a master not allow his children to help him? How could such a trait be passed down and done over and over again?

"It's about intel," Gajeel said.

"Intel?" Laxus said as his grandfather also raised his brows. Gajeel could see the resemblance between them.

"It's about how members here don't keep others in the loop about important things," Gajeel clarified. "I only noticed it because I started to do it too, Master. I hurt Levy by keeping information away from her." His hands gripped as he began to look down on the floor. "Back when I was at phantom, I would tell Juvia about my whereabouts so that she wouldnt have to worry about me. Hell, if I needed help on a mission - especially if it was life threatening, I would call upon her. Then I noticed I didnt do that anymore. I did the opposite, and attempted to do things on my own."

"It's not good to be a party of one when it's dangerous," the master agreed.

"Dont we send people in groups for missions like that?" Laxus said, who absentmindedly looked out the window. Gajeel still wasn't sure why Laxus decided to stay for this meeting, but pretended not to care.

"Yes. But I don't think that's what Gajeel's trying to say," said the master. He turned to his grandson with a cocked head. "Do not think I am unaware, Laxus." The blonde man seemed stunned for a moment before muttering a subtle "Tch!" to himself. Gajeel wasn't sure how to interpret that interaction, and so decided to interject on this side conversation.

"Master, what about fights that aren't predetermined, and not part of mission?" he started.

"Explain."

Gajeel could hear abated breathes from down the stairs, and knew he had an audience listening in through Mira somehow. He had no choice but to be bluntly honest from this point.

"Master, I notice the reason why I've been acting differently. I'm learning it from other comrades who tend to go off on their own to fix things. It's not logical, and it's only now that I'm beginning to see how it hurts others."

"I admit it happens. Natsu has a terrible habit of doing it in the heat of the moment," the old man admitted. Gajeel could her a slight " _Hey!_ " from downstairs.

"He's practically best friends with Lucy, and he left her for a year without anything but a note." Gajeel said, and suddenly he didn't hear Salamander trying to defend himself.

He could already feel himself getting heated as he continued to talk to Master. Natsu's sharp intake of breath was not hard to miss. "I'm not that close to that Lucy girl, but I know she's hurt." He could then hear a slight sniffle, and he knew Lucy must have been overhearing the conversation too. He didn't know she had arrived, and felt bad for putting her the spot so quickly. Rapid footsteps were suddenly heard, and Gajeel knew he was short on time to call out everyone else. He could hear Lucy excusing herself, and could imagine her giving a fake smile to Natsu.

 _"Lucy, I was gonna talk to you about it-"_

 _"It's okay, Natsu-"_

 _"Let's just just keep listening, guy_ s," Gray said, attempting to distract the two.

Things were already getting heated downstairs, and Gajeel had barely started talking!

"I was not aware of all of that," the Master said, looking to the side. "I'm just starting to get re-acquainted with how everyone has been in the past year, and Lucy didn't say anything about her struggles." He took a breath, as if admitting defeart. "I regret this."

"I ... I feel like dirt for not reaching out to her either. Apparently she was so lonely that she tried to find everyone else, and no one replied - even though some knew that she was publishing articles." Gajeel said, feeling further ashamed of himself. Juviia had admitted her fault in this too, as she was too caught up missing Gray.

At this point no one looked at each other in this room. Laxus continued to keep his face turned away from his grandfather and Gajeel. Gajeel was starting down at the floor in shame, while the master seemed to stare off in a distance. It seemed that everyone in the room knew this was only the start of a more serious conversation.

"We all know how Juvia feels about the ice-bastard," Gajeel said. He could feel his anger rising again. "They apparently were living together, and he just left without notice. Can you believe that? Not even a shitty note or anything."

In a far off distance, he heard glass shatter and he assumed Gray was sipping on something before being called out. He could hear Gray making excuses now.

 _"I talked to her about this, and she said it was fine. She was even smiling and everything about my safety.._ "

It only made Gajeel angrier. This had to be put out now. He could hear Lucy attempting to excuse herself again, with Natsu stuttering excuses. He needed to add more salt to everyone's wound, and he said a small apology in his head to Juvia before saying his next point.

"I heard news about a town that was covered in rain for half a year, and I told myself that it wasn't Juvia's doing." The voices died down again, and he could hear Mirajane's slow intake of breath. Both the Master and Laxus looked at Gajeel now, as they could feel the intensity behind his words.

"Master, she's been on the verge of a mental breakdown since the guild got together - the clouds above us are proof! I'm not comfortable around that guy, because he seems too shrouded in self-pity to realize what he's got - a whole family and my first real friend." He heard a fist being pounded on a table, and he knew it was Gray's due to the loud curse.

 _"I wanted to tell her, damnit.."_

That's right.

He had almost forgotten to mention the one person who didn't anything just yet.

"I had to grill Juvia into telling me that Erza was behind it all."

He then heard a table being quickly overturned, and a subtle marching of footsteps were made towards the master's quarters. Before Erza could reach the stairs, Gajeel heard Mira speak firm words that were meant to keep Erza'a head cool.

 _"Erza, this isn't your conversation to barge into.."_

 _"He doesn't understand-"_

 _"That's not for you to deci-"_

"That's enough Gajeel," the master said, catching Gajeel off guard again. Could master have heard all that? While maintaining his gaze on iron dragon slayer, Makarov uttered Laxus's name. Gajeel did not have time to process what just happened. In what seemed to be a millisecond, Laxus had created a bright flash of light within the room.

"What did you do?" Gajeel asked, with narrowed eyes.

"He cut off Mira's tap," the old man said. "So that we can truly talk in private." So this was a set-up? Master already knew about this and planned this already? Before Gajeel could begin to angrily reply, Laxus interrupted.

"He wasn't supposed to know," Laxus admitted. "Mira told me that you were probably going to do this, so I had to be here in case something happened." Gajeel wasn't sure how he felt about all this behind-one's-back nonese.

"Before you begin," said the old man, noting Gajeel's piqued annoyance. "Let me remind you that what you three just did was also hurtful to your comrades. Natsu, Lucy-chan, Erza, Gray, and Juvia-chan are all vulnerable right now, and I feel that Levy isn't feeling quite dandy, either." Gajeel's eyes widened upon hearing this, and he realized he was really no different from the people he called out. He grabbed a ball of his hair in frustration.

"Son of a-"

"But unlike the cases you told me about, I think this one deserves some type of merit. At the very least, it's not ignorance you promoted through this tap, but truth."

"Master-"

A terrible crack of thunder was heard, followed by quick, heavy droplets of rain.

"Juvia!" Gajeel said, turning around.

"Let them be, Gajeel. In the end, you think this is all my fault, no?"

He didn't expect the old man to get to the point so quickly. Despite the rain loudly banging on the windows, he knew the master was right in telling him not go to Juvia. He was here for a reason.

".. I couldn't think of any other reasons, Master," Gajeel admitted. He felt relief at this information being out, but a slight fear began to emerge. He felt so new to this guild, yet so at home - would this be seen as an unforgivable act towards the man who introduced him to his family?

"You are more logical than half the brats here, boy," said the master. "It's almost reminiscent of the first, though I will say it's my first time witnessing you in this light." Again, Gajeel was taken aback. Was the master not upset at his rebellion? He didn't expect a compliment. Gathering himself for the worst, he answered honestly.

"Destruction was what I was meant to be back in Phantom," Gajeel replied. He didn't like mentioning that time of his life.

"But none of that matters if you don't have the right intel," said the master. "I'm well aware of the last Master Jose's guild philosophy."

"Master, I dont know how to undo this. I can't. But I want it to stop. And I think if this guild learns by action-"

"Then I need to stop putting my life in danger while keeping you all ignorant," the master finished.

It took several seconds for Gajeel to slowly, but firmly nod in agreement. He refused to gulp - that would be weak of him. It didnt feel right to correct an elder; after the closest thing to a mother figure of his died, he became much more respectful towards those much older than him. This was all very comfortable, but he had to see it till the end. If it would prevent more hurtful actions, he would take whatever punishment that came with such changes.

"It's not something I am proud of, mark me on that. And unfortunately, this habit has been around long before I was born within in this guild."

"Gramps?" Laxus said questioningly.

"Laxus has done this on more than one occasion as well - back then and even now," Makarov said. "But before I give you my answer to all this, I truly want you to understand the roots of these actions. Do I make myself clear, Gajeel?"

"Yes..." said Gajeel."

"Then let me give you an answer for everything. You can stay standing, and perhaps share this knowledge with your comrades aftewards." Gajeel wasn't sure what to expect, but he felt that there was no danger in what he was going to hear or what was going to happen to him. He decided to take up the earlier offer to sit, and decided to sit directly across from the master.

"Now, let me start by saying .."

* * *

A/N: :)


End file.
